


Power Is Power

by DevilchildMalk



Category: SMPEarth
Genre: M/M, The only reason why Phil x Techno is the only ship is because I don't feel like adding more ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilchildMalk/pseuds/DevilchildMalk
Summary: "I was born of the ice and snowWith the winter wolvesAnd the dark alone"__[SMPEarth]The people of SMPEarth all know about the mysterious Antarctic Empire.Their leader, Technoblade, is arguably the most powerful of them all. Philza, Technoblade's co-leader, is the greatest warrior to ever live, behind Technoblade of course. Pete, their battle strategist, has helped their three man army win against thousands of enemy soldiers.One day, a rumour is spread and tensions rise. A secret hidden by the Antarctic Empire is suddenly threatened to come to the light, allies become enemies, and it seems like everyone has turned their back on the Antarctic.Soon, the entire world is after their heads.But the Antarctic Empire is ready. Ready to show the world that they were not to be messed with.This is war.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Phil | Ph1LzA
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	1. WARNING

∆WARNING∆  
This story contains:  
Blood  
Gore  
Death  
Angst  
Swearing 

I'm really beginning to like angst, so watch out if you don't like sad stuff.

×I have changed events that happened in SMPEarth slightly, changed the personalities of most, and added a few people that aren't actually in SMPEarth.×

anyways, enjoy!


	2. The Meeting

Technoblade was walking around his Ice Palace, checking to see if everything was in order. He was in the middle of re-sorting his suits of armour when he heard it. The Antarctic leader paused the second he hear the familiar whirring. Slowly, he turned around and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

A huge blue screen was hovering in the air.

It read, "Technoblade, you have been summoned for an emergency meeting. You are allowed to bring Phil and Pete, if you wish. - WilburSoot."

Technoblade sighed and moved his pink bangs out of his eyes. He set the helmet he was holding down and went to find Phil and Pete. Phil was down in the training room, gracefully practicing his fighting abilities. Technoblade smiled and watched him practice for a bit before making himself known.

"Hey, Phil." He said, stepping out of the shadows.

Phil jumped in surprise before turning to look at him.

"I will never understand how you do that. You're pink all over, have a giant crown on your head, and have a huge red robe trailing behind you at all times. It's so creepy." Phil ranted, but Technoblade just laughed.

"I'm glad that my very presence can get you hot and bothered." Technoblade said, knowing what he was doing. Phil blushed bright red once he figured out what he was getting at. This caused Technoblade to cackle mercilessly.

The warrior punched the laughing king on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Technoblade apologized. "I came here to tell you that we had to go to an emergency meeting. Can you please forgive me and find Pete?"

Phil glared at him before stalking off to find Pete.

After Technoblade got Phil and Pete, they prepared to set off for the meeting. Business Bay would be there and Technoblade wanted to be prepared if things went south. Once everyone had all their stuff, they left a note for the others. The journey to the meeting wasn't long, as their fast planes practically teleported them there.

When the trio got to the meeting, everyone was already there. Waiting for them. Wilbur glared at them all, causing many others to follow suit.

"Where were you?" Wilbur asked through gritted teeth. "Do you not know what an emergency meeting is? Or are emergency meetings beneath you, oh great Technoblade?"

The Antarctic leader ignored him and sat down in his respective seat, Pete trailing behind him. Phil sent Wilbur an apologetic look before sitting down beside Technoblade. Wilbur sighed before starting the meeting.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I have some very important news to share." Wilbur announced.

"There have been many reports of strange things happening around the world. Random snowstorms, blizzards, and other winter related weather changes have suddenly been popping up. In the middle of summer, deserts, and places where the chances of having any type of winter weather are very, very low." 

Many heads turned to the Antarctic fraction, but the trio all wore blank expressions. Business Bay, an enemy to the Antarctic Empire, were waiting for their enemy to break. To get angry at the obvious unsaid accusation. Unfortunately for them, their worst enemies didn't even flinch.

Wilbur cleared his throat before continuing.

"Not only have there been reports of strange weather, but there have also been reports of seeing many different unknown people, who didn't look like any typical villager."

By now, everyone was staring at the Antarctic Empire. Technoblade had on his usual blank face, but the "I want to kill you all" aura around him had increased tenfold. Phil was bouncing his leg nervously. Pete kept switching between looking at Wilbur and Technoblade. You could feel the tension begin to build up in the room.

Technoblade cleared his throat.

"What exactly are you trying to get at, Wilbur?" The Antarctic leader wanted to hear the accusation outright. Tiptoeing around it was only going to piss him off, so why not just get over with it now?

Wilbur went a little pale at this, but stayed strong. He wasn't going to let some pig-human hybrid intimidate him. He was the one in charge, not Technoblade. After getting himself together, Wilbur answered the question.

"Now, Technoblade, I'm not trying to get at anything. I'm just making sure everyone's aware of what's going on."

The lie rolled of his tongue so easily and naturally that Technoblade almost believed it. Almost. Luckily, he knew better.

"Well, you've done what you needed to do. Everyone is aware of what's going on, and now we can all leave." 

Technoblade began to stand up from his seat.

"Wait!" Wilbur snapped. 

Technoblade sat back down. 

The tension was suffocating by now. The Antarctic leader was in a glaring match with the K-Pop leader. Everyone was waiting for a fight to break out. In an attempt to calm him down, Phil grabbed Technoblade's hand. The tension lessed a little, just enough for everyone to release the breaths they were holding.

Wilbur crossed his arms.

"I have more information on the situation. Does anyone have any other questions before I begin?" 

His question was met with silence. 

"Well, as I was saying, these strangers don't look like your typical villager."

Wilbur then used displayed a vaguely blurry picture of one of the strangers. Though they were walking around in a field and it was sunny out, they were obviously dressed for colder weather. Their huge furry coat and long silver hair covered up their face. Instead of jeans they had on huge fleece pants. 

Another picture was shown. This time, instead of winter clothes, they were wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. Wilbur must've done a shit job at hiding the camera, since blue hoodie was running away from the camera with another person on their heels. The other person was dressed similarly to blue hoodie, but they had a black and red hoodie on. 

Though they were dressed more casually than the first person, it was obvious that they weren't villagers.

Everyone turned to look at the Antarctic Empire again, their looks more suspicious than ever. Technoblade stared back at them blankly. Phil did the same while Pete thought up as many battle strategies he could for if everything got out of hand. Wilbur changed the picture on the screen back to the first one. He then brought everyone's attention back to him.

"As we can all tell, this person is dressed for winter. Sure, they could be from Canada, Alaska, or any other cold place, but I want you all to take a look at this."

He changed the screen again. This time, it played a video of the guys that ran from the camera. They were catching their breath in a random forest.

"Fuck!" Blue hoodie yelled. 

"Language, Skeppy!" Black and red hoodie yelled at the other.

Skeppy sighed and turned to face him, giving the camera a full view of his face. He had tan skin and black hair. He looked to be older than what his voice suggested. 

"What are we gonna do, Bad?"

Bad shrugged.

"Maybe we should, y'know, go back to the stronghold? Where Techno is? Where our home is? I'm tired of this heat."

Wilbur paused the video after that. The people who had their villages and crops ruined by the random winter weather glared at the Antarctic fraction. Especially Business Bay, who got the short end of the stick. Allies of the Antarctic began to feel nervous. It was obvious that Technoblade was pissed, and he didn't try to hide it.

Tommy snapped when he saw the angry look on Technoblade's face.

"What are you angry for? You're not the one with ruined crops and destroyed villages! Y'know what? I think you sent those little shits to ruin our villages and crops!" Tommy ranted. 

He was about to continue with his rant, until Technoblade unsheathed his sword and charged at him. Before he could do any damage, Phil grabbed his robe and held him back. Everyone had backed away from the Antarctic fraction after Technoblade tried killing Tommy. Pete calmed Technoblade down while Phil announced that they were leaving. 

Many protests came from everyone, but a glare from Technoblade silenced them. Just as they were about to leave, a sword was thrown at Pete. Luckily, Technoblade heard it coming and made Pete duck down before it decapitated him. Without hesitation, Technoblade pulled the sword out of the wall and threw it back where he thought it came from.

The throw decapitated Tommy, causing a huge fight to break out. Business Bay charged the Antarctic Empire, and allies joined in the fight. Neutral fractions tried leaving, but some got killed by accident. Despite his Admin status, Wilbur couldn't break up the fight or he'd risk being killed. In the end, he just left.

After what felt like hours, but was really just 50 minutes, the fighting stopped. Technoblade was red with anger. There was gore all over the floor and walls. Nobody but the Antarctic Empire and a few of their allies remained. After seeing his anger, however, they all left.

Technoblade's crown and robe were both covered in blood. Pete and Phil both had nasty cuts all over them, Phil being worse off than Pete from protecting him. Despite Pete's objections. Upon seeing all of this, Technoblade swore like crazy to avoid losing his mind. 

The swears coming out of his mouth could make a sailor wince. 

After he got done saying every curse word in the English language, Technoblade sheathed his sword.

"We. Are. Leaving." He told the others through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Explainations

Technoblade slammed the door to his room open. Phil went in after him, trying to calm him down.

"C'mon, Love, please calm down." He begged. "I'm sure there's a good reason to why they left."

Technoblade resisted punching the wall. He turned to look at Phil. 

"They put us all in danger. Just destroying Business Bay would've been fine, but they ruined our allies land, too. In fact, everyone should be respawning by now and I'm pretty sure we're about to make a bunch of enemies." 

He started pacing around in circles. Phil sat on his bed and watched him nervously.

"That's not completely their fault, though. Some of our allies accidentally killed a few neutral fractions." Phil pointed out.

Technoblade abruptly stopped pacing when he said this. Then, with frightening speed, he whipped around to face him. His face was blank.

"They did what?" He asked slowly.

Phil repeated himself and Technoblade struggled to keep his face emotionless. 

"Well, uh, that's not really a huge problem, is it?" Phil asked, his nerves getting the best of him. He waited anxiously for an answer.

Technoblade said nothing and pulled out his phone to see who died to who recently. His face darkened as he continued to scroll through the deaths. Phil was beginning to regret saying anything. He hastily tried taking back what he said, insisting that it wasn't that big of a deal. Technoblade saw this and looked ashamed to have worried Phil so much.

He sighed and sat down next to Phil. The taller rested his head in his hands as Phil leaned against him. They sat in silence together for a while before Pete knocked on the door. Technoblade got up and opened the door to let him in.

Once he entered the room, Pete immediately began talking.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we just became enemies with almost everyone. Sneeg is our only ally right now, but even he's tempted to become our enemy. Unfortunately, his crops were ruined as well."

Technoblade stared at Pete for a second before leaving the room. Phil and Pete followed him, trying to get him to calm down before they got to the others. After walking down many hallways, and jumping off a few, they finally got to the main room. There, they found Zak and Darryl getting chewed out by Vincent.

His accent was getting heavier and heavier, until he eventually just started yelling in French. Technoblade watched the scene in amused silence while Pete and Phil both thought that they should intervene. Phil cleared his throat, making themselves known. Vincent whipped around, his face red with anger.

"Fucking finally!" He yelled while throwing his arms up. He turned back to Zak and Darryl. 

"You two are on your own this time." Then, with a dramatic turn, he walked out the room.

Technoblade's face went back to being blank after Vincent left. He narrowed his eyes at the two troublemakers.

"I'm guessing he already yelled at you two for sneaking out."

The duo nodded.

"For ruining the other fractions villages and crops."

More nodding.

"And for making the entire world our enemy."

They both froze up. Darryl glanced at Zak, fear beginning to show on his face. Zak looked at Dave in disbelief. After seeing his friends frozen state, Darryl spoke up.

"You're just joking, right?" He asked nervously. 

Technoblade shook his head. Zak and Darryl were getting more nervous by the second.

"So, wanna explain yourselves?"

Darryl elbowed Zak in the ribs, forcing him to explain everything. He glared at Darryl before nervously explaining.

"Me and Darryl wanted to see what the world outside was like. We heard you talking about your trips to Business Bay and the Kingdom of Jordan one day, and I just thought that leaving Antarctica to see these places would be a good idea..." 

Technoblade's face softened. Phil and Pete both let out sighs of relief as they saw this.

"I guess it is our fault for isolating you guys." Phil said.

Pete agreed and they waited for Technoblade's reaction.

"I was thinking about letting you guys see the world, believe it or not, but I just didn't think it was a good idea to do that so soon after the moon landing. Everyone's still angry that I got the Ender Dragon egg." He said.

Darryl and Zak looked at him apologetically.

"I also don't think that you guys causing snowstorms and blizzards helped." Technoblade continued, his face going back to being blank.

Darryl pointed at Zak just as he pointed at him.

"It's his fault!" They both claimed at the same time. Technoblade shook his head as they began arguing with each other.

"You would think that they'd be more mature than this, considering they've both been warned numerous times." Phil sighed disappointedly.

"I'm surprised they ever stop arguing with each other." Pete said.

"They're getting scolded like a couple of five year olds, but you're still thinking that they're mature?" Technoblade asked Phil over his shoulder.

Technoblade then loudly cleared his throat, catching Darryl and Zak's attention. They glared at each other before giving their full attention to him.

"Now that you're both done acting like children," Technoblade started, before getting cut off by the sound of a plane landing.

Pete immediately pulled out his Dynmap and checked to see who's outside of their stronghold. Technoblade ordered Zak and Darryl to go hide. Phil pulled out his sword and asked Pete who the intruder was.

"Intruders," Pete corrected, "Business Bay is here, and they're trying to get in the stronghold."

Technoblade handed Pete a sword before pulling out his own weapons. He then smiled humorlessly at them.

"Well, boys, it looks like we've got a war to fight."


	4. War

They all put their armor on before going to where the Business Bay fraction was. Technoblade confidently walked over to them with Phil and Pete trailing behind him. They all stood before Business Bay with their heads held high.

Technoblade scowled at Tommy and his other fraction members.

"What do you want, Tommy?" He sneered.

Technoblade had to give Tommy some respect for how well he handled the situation. He knew that he'd have little to no chance at beating him, even with TimeDeo on his side, but he still tried. They had more confidence than anyone else in SMP Earth. 

"Mr. Blade." Tommy greeted, straightening up his posture. "You owe Business Bay 200,000 dollars."

Technoblade glared at the younger. 

"For what? Destroying five of your potato plants?"

Tommy clenched his fists and Technoblade knew that he'd gotten under his skin. 

"I bet we didn't even destroy anything," Phil whispered not so quietly.

"Your brats destroyed twelve of our farms!" TimeDeo yelled, frustrated.

"Not to mention you cut my bloody head off!" 

Technoblade mentally noted to yell at Zak and Darryl for that later. He rubbed his chin, pretending to be in thought, causing Phil and Pete to giggle. At first, Business Bay couldn't see what was so funny, but they got it after a few minutes. Tommy turned red with anger.

A forced grin made its way on Tommy's face. 

"Mr. Blade, if you refuse to repay your debt willingly, we will have to take the money by force." 

The Antarctic leader looked at his friends. Then with a dramatic sweep of his hands, he began to talk.

"Well, Tommy, it's pretty obvious that we're outnumbered." 

All of Business Bay couldn't believe their ears. Was the one and only Technoblade giving up? Tommy was overjoyed. They'd never let the Antarctic Empire live this down. With his eyes glowing with triumph, Tommy smirked.

"Yes, you are outnumbered. Now, if you would just hand over the mon-" 

But Technoblade cut Tommy off.

"We're outnumbered, but you still couldn't defeat us if our hands were tied to our backs and we had blindfolds covering our eyes."

The bold statement put out their fire. Luke gritted his teeth, Bitzel looked like he wanted to murder all of them, Deo glared at Technoblade, Wisp gripped the hilt of his sword, and Tommy turned red with fury.

The Antarctic trio just smiled at them. They knew that they could defeat the weaker fraction. Phil cleared his throat.

"Well, Tommy, since you asked so kindly, we'll give you... 20 dollars." 

Cries of outrage erupted from Business Bay. Pete raised a hand to silence them. 

"Twelve potato farms and decapitating Tommy equals less than twenty dollars, so we're being generous."

Technoblade cackled at their enemies' rage and Phil laughed along with him. Their laughter was cut off, however, when Tommy drew his sword. The rest of Business Bay followed his lead, their eyes threatening violence. Tommy glared at Technoblade.

"I, Tommy Innit, leader of Business Bay, declare war on the Antarctic Empire!" Tommy yelled.

The same blue screen that summoned them to the meeting appeared over Tommy's head. The screen announced the soon-to-be war loudly, and the two fractions knew that the rest of the world had been notified of it.

The Antarctic fraction drew their swords. Technoblade smiled patronizingly.

"Damn, Tommy, I didn't know that you were going for 100 deaths."

With a vicious war cry, Business Bay charged. 

Technoblade sliced his sword at the first person to attack him, who just so happened to be Tommy. The cut made a gash on his chest, and blood was spilled. Tommy went on the offensive, attacking Technoblade relentlessly, but he was blinded by rage. His sloppy attacks didn't get close to biting Technoblade's flesh.

Instead of going on the defensive, Technoblade took advantage of Tommy's anger. He blocked his attacks, the impact of diamond on diamond rendering Tommy's sword arm nearly useless, and went for a killing blow. Usually, Technoblade would've just knocked him out and threw him into the ocean, but this time was different.

This time, Business Bay would have company. How many would show up was a mystery. Of course, he could just check the Dynmap, if he wasn't in the middle of a war. 

Technoblade's killing blow hit the top of Tommy's head. A sickening sound was heard as his sword broke through the helmet, splattering blood on the diamond. The younger was dead before his knees hit the ground. 

A second attacker tried killing Technoblade from behind, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Technoblade got up and faced his second fight.

Wisp.

Wisp glared at Technoblade as he struggled to pull his sword out the ground. He pulled and pulled, but the ground wouldn't let go. With a cry of frustration, Wisp pulled out his backup sword and charged Technoblade.

Technoblade didn't move from his spot. He just waited until Wisp was close enough, and blocked his attack. Then, using Tommy's strategy, he attacked Wisp mercilessly. For a while, Wisp still fought like he had a chance.

It wasn't until both of his arms hung uselessly at his sides, he couldn't feel his legs, and Technoblade stabbed his sword in his chest that he realized he was defeated. He didn't cry out in pain. Instead, he suffered in silence. 

Wisp glared at Technoblade one last time before his eyes glazed over. Technoblade slowly pulled his sword out of the corpse and winced as a bunch of other stuff went out with it. Though he longed to clean his once spotless sword, Technoblade knew that there wasn't any time. 

Technoblade turned away from the body and went to help his friends.

Phil was battling TimeDeo, while Pete was fighting Luke and Bitzel. Technoblade killed Luke from behind, shocking Bitzel long enough for Pete to stab him from behind. Then, they went to help Phil fight the biggest problem.

TimeDeo.

Though he wasn't as good as Technoblade or Phil, he was close enough. He could make even the calmest people lose their heads, and he could get himself out of almost any situation. Years ago, Technoblade and Deo had even been friends. Before TimeDeo ruined it all. To this day, he still won't admit his faults.

The Antarctic Empire tried to circle TimeDeo, but he saw what they were trying to do. He used his Ender Pearl to teleport to their base. Technoblade swore and went after him. Phil and Pete followed after him, their height slowing them down a bit. Once they reached the base, they found TimeDeo breaking into Technoblade's room.

Technoblade ran faster than he ever did before. His mind was spinning with ideas of what would happen if Deo got his hands on one of his swords. Then, with a short burst of panic, he remembered that his dogs were in his room. Technoblade nearly reached Deo as he kicked down the door. 

Suddenly, a loud crunch followed by a sound similar to pulling a stick out of mud too fast came from the room. 

Technoblade was blinded by rage then. He burst into his room and his vision blurred once he saw the bloody mess that used to be Floof. His hand gripped his sword as he cornered TimeDeo. Instead of begging for mercy, like he should've been doing, Deo just smirked at Technoblade.

His smug look disappeared after the first two hits. 

TimeDeo wailed and shrieked as his legs were broken. Technoblade hit his ex-friend with the hilt of his sword, screaming at him to shut up. He hit him over and over again until he was nothing but a mess of blood, guts, and shattered bones smeared across the floor. After killing his enemy, Technoblade went to Floof's body and cried.

He wiped his tears as Phil placed his hand on his shoulder. Phil said nothing as he helped him stand and led him out of the room. Pete hugged Technoblade before going to clean up the mess.

Phil took Technoblade outside and they sat in the grass together. Ironically enough, it was a nice day out. Technoblade leaned against Phil, and Phil leaned against him. They stayed like at for a while, before the Antarctic leader sighed.

"There's gonna be more people coming, huh?" 

The shorter laced his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"Yeah, but let's not worry about it now. They're probably all too busy doing other things now. So let's just enjoy right now, today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only gets worse from here, I'm just saying. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make another 1k+ word chapter, so now you know why this took so long. Don't murder me, please.
> 
> Also: about TECHNOBLADE... I might just discontinue it. I hate how little effort I put into it, it makes me sick. I COULD just rewrite it or something, but I don't know. Maybe I'll take the time to edit chapters and stuff if you guys really want me to keep the story up. I'd have to put it on hold, though.


	5. Aftermath

The Antarctic Empire was silent with grief at the loss of their dog, Floof. Technoblade sat in the stronghold with Phil and Pete, making up plans for the World War.

"I think we need to start building up our army," Phil said.

Technoblade sighed. "Yeah, but what if we get attacked tomorrow or something? You can't train that many people in such a short time."

Phil held his head up high. "I think you underestimate how fast I can train an army."

Technoblade rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"Great, just great. My ego has rubbed off on you, of all people." He turned to look at Pete. "Pete, I think the sky is falling."

Pete laughed while Phil glared at Technoblade. Then, in his best American accent, he mocked the taller. The teasing went on until Phil pointed out how late it was getting. Technoblade looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"I'm gonna go check on Ellie." 

Phil and Pete both looked at each other before announcing that they were going with him. The taller rolled his eyes at them, but Pete could tell that he appreciated it. Suddenly, a sinister smile spread across Phil's face.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" He yelled, then he bolted out of the room.

Technoblade ran after him, while Pete just shook his head and walked after the two. Soon, Technoblade and Phil were both jumping and running through the Stronghold's complex hallways. Pete yelled at them to slow down as he tried catching up.

The two lovers stopped in front of Hannah's room, panting heavily as they tried catching their breath.

"I won!" Technoblade exclaimed, smirking in smug victory.

Phil tried to hold back a grin. "As if! I got here first." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Phil glared at him, but couldn't resist smiling. Though he had lost, his plan to lift Technoblade's spirits worked. The two both broke out into a fit of laughter as Pete finally caught up with them. Once everyone was there, they all burst through Ellie's doors, excited to see her.

"Surprise!" The trio yelled all at once.

A yelp of surprise came from the ceiling. The three all looked up in surprise. Technoblade paled as he saw his sister sitting on the ceiling. To increase his worries, Vincent, Zak, and Darryl were all on the ceiling with her. Pete and Phil were in a similar state to their friend.

"What the-" He started before Phil elbowed him in the ribs. He glared at his lover before focusing back on the four on the ceiling.

"Guys, get down from there. Now." Technoblade ordered, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Ellie glitched her way down while the others were carried down by Vincent. Once they were all safely on the ground, the Antarctic trio ran over to the four and bombarded them with questions. They were all lined up like they did this often. Though he was ashamed to admit it, Technoblade was the most worried out of the three. He made his concern known by hugging the four like his life depended on it.

"Can't... Breathe..." Darryl managed to choke out, trying to escape Technoblade's grasp.

After realizing just how tightly he was hugging them, he let go of them all. They all took deep, exaggerated gulps of air. In just a few minutes, Technoblade had gone from worried, to annoyed, then furious. He looked at the other two and saw that Pete was still worried while Phil was annoyed. Despite wanting someone to get angry with him, Technoblade decided that them all being angry would do nothing but make things worse.

The king sighed and rubbed his temples. Then, to almost everyone's surprise, he told Phil and Pete to leave him alone with the four troublemakers. The four in question paled and prepared for the worst as Technoblade stared them down. 

"Twelve farms." Was all he said. 

Ellie lowered her head in shame, Zak avoided meeting his friend's gaze, Darryl recoiled inside his hoodie, and Vincent looked guilty. Technoblade's face went back to being completely blank as he looked at them. He decided to scold them, starting with the last person, making Vincent the first one to go.

"Vincent."

The French boy shuffled his feet nervously. "Yes?"

"You might've not been apart of their rampage, but I expected you of all people to at least try to knock some sense into them. Darryl may be the oldest, but he follows Zak around like a lost puppy." 

Darryl pulled his hoodie over his head.

Technoblade crossed his arms. "Darryl, take your hoodie off." 

Reluctantly, the oldest out of the four did what he was told. His emerald eyes were glossy with unshed tears. A feeling of guilt threatened to eat Technoblade alive, but he stayed strong. The boy has been following Zak around for far too long.

"I- I didn't want to do it..." Darryl said weakly.

"Darryl, I get that you're Zak's best friend and all, but you've got to start thinking for yourself. If you didn't want to go with Zak, you didn't have to. Stop thinking that you have to do whatever someone else is doing just because they're your friend." Technoblade said as gently as possible, knowing how much Darryl hated it whenever someone sounded angry with him.

Darryl nodded and silently left to his room as he began to cry. Vincent followed after him, wanting to make sure that he's ok. Two down, two more to go. Technoblade stared Zak down.

"I would've let you leaving to see the world go, 'cause you are isolated from the world most of the time, but destroying farms? Causing winter weather in the middle of summer? You're lucky I'm not yelling at the top of my lungs right now."

Zak stared at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?"

A few moments passed and Zak still hadn't answered his question. Technoblade began to feel his anger rise, but he kept his cool and just repeated his question. When he still got no answer, he began to count down.

"Five. Four. Three. Two-"

"I didn't mean to!" Zak rushed out. 

Technoblade gave him a look. "You lost control?"

Zak nodded quickly and, to Technoblade's horror, he began to cry as well. Darryl had a low-stress tolerance, so he expected him to cry, but Zak never cried. Something must've happened for him to lose control of his powers. Thinking quickly, the Antarctic leader backpedaled.

"Listen, Zak, I'm not angry at you." He assured the younger, the guilt of making two people he cared about cry ate away at him.

Zak hiccupped and tried to get himself together. Technoblade sighed and hugged him, telling the boy that they could talk about it tomorrow. Then, he left to go join his friends, leaving Ellie alone. She sighed and looked up at him.

Technoblade looked at her and saw her arm or leg glitch occasionally. They were small and hard to see if you weren't paying attention, but they were still there. He looked at her silver hair, her big hazel eyes, and couldn't help but see him. Hell, she even acted like him. Most days, she'd look like Ellie, his little sister. Then, there are days she looked like Deo. 

Today was one of those days.

The way she held herself, her eyes, even her skin just screamed "TimeDeo". It was clear that she wasn't his biological sister, but it was the same story with all of the others. Only, Ellie wasn't supposed to exist. She's a glitch, a flaw, a mistake that Deo made. She was supposed to be TimeDeo's very own supersoldier until he did something that Technoblade wouldn't forgive him for in a million years.

She was still Ellie, but what he did to her would forever haunt Technoblade. It's been almost three years since the incident, yet it still haunted him. Technoblade blinked and looked away from his sister as his vision began to blur with tears. Ellie hugged him tightly and apologized for leaving, not knowing just how dangerous it would be for her if she was discovered. 

She didn't know about Deo, didn't know that she wasn't supposed to exist or that glitches were supposed to be murdered immediately.

Technoblade wiped his tears and looked at Ellie. She had a guilty look on her face like she was the cause of his tears. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted down from ten. Ellie waited patiently. Counting down was something Technoblade did when he was stressed, and she knew that he'd be doing it a lot more frequently now.

After he was done counting, he opened his eyes and spoke.

"Ellie, I'm sorry to say this, but you're banned from leaving the stronghold," Technoblade said with a heavy heart.

Ellie's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Why me? What about Zak, Darryl, and Vincent?"

"It's just you."

Ellie's expression turned from one of shock and disbelief to pure rage. Technoblade braced himself for the very argument he'd been avoiding for years.

"Why? You warned all of us about leaving without your permission, what's so special about me?" 

Technoblade said nothing, making his sister angrier.

"I know that there's a world war about to happen, Darryl told me, but I can take care of myself just as well as you!" She yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

Now, it was Technoblade's turn to be angry. "Don't raise your voice at me-"

"Why not?" Ellie cut him off. "Why fucking not? You're not my dad!"

He stiffed up at the mention of her father. Ellie noticed. Technoblade clenched his fists.

"I am your brother-" He tried, but he was cut off once again.

"You can barely call yourself my brother," Ellie seethed, "Brother's don't lock their sister's up for no fucking reason, keep secrets about their parents, or leave for weeks just to come back and bury themselves in work."

Technoblade's face went from stern to exhausted. He uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"Ellie, I-"

"And brothers are related to their siblings."

A tense silence filled the room, with only the sound of Ellie's angry breathing interrupting it. Technoblade's face went completely blank and Ellie felt a jolt of fear. Still, she grits her teeth and said four words that shattered her brother's heart.

"You're. Not. My. Brother."

A few moments passed.

"You're grounded for two weeks," Technoblade told her.

Ellie was about to protest, but her brother gave her a look that shut her up. Without another word, the leader of Antarctica turned and left the room. He went straight to Darryl's room, knowing that he'd find everyone else there.

He opened the door and everyone turned to look at him. Phil and Pete gave him a worried look. 

Pete nervously cleared his throat. "Are you-" 

"I'm fine." Technoblade deadpanned, knowing what he was about to ask.

Phil hummed and stood.

"Well, I think that we should all go to sleep. It's been an eventful day." He said as he linked his arm with his lover.

Pete nodded in agreement and they all said their goodnight's. Everyone left to their respective rooms and Technoblade collapsed on his bed. Phil gently kissed his head and asked if he wanted to talk about it. After getting a muffled 'No', he asked a different question.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Phil asked innocently.

Technoblade didn't say or do anything. After a few seconds, he rolled over to face his boyfriend.

"I want you to repeat that question, but slowly."

Phil did just that, and after a few minutes, his face turned red. Technoblade laughed mercilessly as Phil stuttered and avoided his gaze.

"I- I didn't mean it like that!" He squeaked. 

Technoblade snorted. "I know, nerd. But, yes, I would love for you to stay with me."

Phil rolled his eyes and got into bed with him. Technoblade wrapped his arms around the other's waist and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he heard Phil's soft snores. A small smile made its way onto Technoblade's face.

He wished that this moment would last forever.

Unfortunately, that's just too much to ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed and the Antarctic spent that time building up their army. They had an advantage nobody else did. Everyone ignored the star on the Dynmap, thinking that it was just a useless underwater abnormality. Everyone but the Antarctic Empire.

Phil discovered that there was an entire civilization living within the structure. And, luckily for the Antarctic, Pete was in love with learning about different species. He was basically the scientist of their group, though that's putting it lightly.

They were like mermaids, with powerful and beautiful tails to help them move through the water. Surprisingly, they actually resembled humans by a lot. Because Pete wanted to be original when naming their species, they decided to call them merfolk.

The queen sighed in a disappointed kind of way but didn't object.

Pete managed to convince them to become apart of the Antarctic Empire after offering protection from the other fractions. Apparently, the Kingdom of Jordan came and wrecked the place looking for anything valuable. That was six months ago, and they're still recovering. Now, they gladly work for the Antarctic.

Technoblade smiled as he watched Phil training his soldiers, merfolk and humans alike. The look of admiration and respect on their faces never failed to amuse him. Phil, who sang off-key and did adorable little dances while baking cookies, probably looked like someone to worship in their eyes. Well, he was, but it was difficult for Technoblade to take his lover seriously sometimes when he knew him so well.

Deciding to have a little fun, the emperor waltzed into the room. A laugh threatened to spill as the soldiers all turned to look at him in awe, gawking at him and temporarily forgetting about their training. Of course, Phil just rolled his eyes at him. His husband was already used to his tendency to show off.

"Don't pay attention to him, we're supposed to be training right now," Phil announced sternly, but the soldiers remained fixated on their unexpected visitor.

Phil grit his teeth in annoyance. "ATTENTION."

Suddenly dragged back to sensibility by Phil's shout, the soldiers rushed to get into position, pale at their mistake. Phil just gave them a stern look before continuing. Technoblade watched their graceful yet deadly movements with pride. A smile threatened to break through his deadpan expression as he realized that the soldiers were trying harder due to his presence. But the sight of them attempting to adopt his expression was undoubtedly the funniest thing Technoblade has seen all day.

After a few more relentless hours of training, the soldiers were finally done for the day. Phil turned and gave his lover a deadly glare once everyone left the training room. The emperor did nothing but offer a sly smile in return.

"What?" Technoblade asked, feigning innocence.

"You're such a show-off."

Technoblade shrugged before helping Phil clean the training room. "Maybe, but it's not like you didn't benefit from that."

"..."

"Don't give me that look. Did you not see how hard they were training after I showed up? Before that, they looked bored out of their minds."

Phil rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I didn't need your help."

"'Course you didn't."

Despite the cool demeanor Phil had, his eye twitched in annoyance. Technoblade counted it as a win. He didn't see Phil lose his cool often, but when he did the fallout is hilarious. Who would've thought that a man as calm and composed as Phil could reach octaves that could rival a dog whistle when agitated? Technoblade stifled a chuckle at the thought.

Phil looked unimpressed.

"What? I didn't even say or do anything!"

"You didn't have to, it's written all over that smug face of yours."

"You wound me, love."

"Oh? I thought the great "Blood God" was stronger than that."

"I'm weak when it comes to you."

"Sap."

"Guilty as charged."

Phil giggled before shaking his head. "Just shut up and help me clean up the room. It's the least you could do after crashing my training session."

"Yes, sir."

They worked in silence, only speaking up every once and a while to comment on missed spots. Both knew that they would eventually have to talk about everything that happened in the past few days, but for now, they just enjoyed the quiet. Due to their status as one of the most powerful empires on the planet, they got called into world meetings and dragged into the drama between allies and enemies far too often. Along with having kids to take care of, it left little room for them to just relax.

Even so, Technoblade wouldn't give it up for the world. Being at the top of the food chain made people hesitate when messing with them. It made them people to be feared and cautious of, not targets. Never targets.

Technoblade unknowingly lifted his hand to the hilt of his sword at that thought.

_**He would die a thousand deaths before he ever let those he cared about become targets ever again**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story was too good to drop. Merry Christmas, you crazies.


End file.
